I think, I'm Fall in love with you
by jmHIBARIzero
Summary: This a different love story that happen between the Discipline committee chairman and the new student in their school. it's Hibari love story during his freshmen until senior. Hibari - sama lol OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The story start During Hibari Freshmen year.

There was a transfer student at Namimore Middle-school.

She came from Italy,

She is Beautiful, scary, and a Mafia boss.

"Class we have a transfer student ", the teacher said.

"she came from Italy try to be more friendly to her"

and the girl introduce herself to the class,

"my name is Tsubaki Yurie"

"She's beautiful", some other boys say it.

"okey Tsubaki-san you can sit with...."

the teacher stear at Hibari because the chair next to him is vacant.

He think first before she let to sit next to Hibari.

Then Yurie said to the teacher,

"what are you doing? Why you are not let me sit?"

she look at the teacher so frightenly

then the teacher speak

"you can sit with Hibari next to him"

"Hibari", she replied

"I'm the one he talk about", Hibari said.

Tsubaki look at Hibari first then she walk to her chair

and she seated.

The whole class look at Hibari and Tsubaki.

They are wondering that why she's not scare to Hibari.

After the Homeroom,

Hibari felt that he's not comfortable with her sitmate

then they start to fight

"what is wrong with you?"

"your th problem"

"what!"

and the whole class know the answear of there question.

They are both alike.

"If you want we can settle it",Hibari said it.

"By duel"

Hibari challenge Yurie to a fight

and Yurie Replied with a smile

"Do you think I'm afraid from a guy like you?"

"Okey, let's do it now"

Hibari walk and say something

"Follow me"

a teacher was trying to stop two to fight

"Hibari-san, the class was still go on"

"then continued to lecture to my classmate,teacher"

and the teacher do nothing but to follow what Hibari say.

The two are both in the rooftop.

"so, are you to die", Hibari said.

"I think you the one who will say that"

"then, let's start Herbivore"

Hibari and Tsubaki start to attack.

Yurie was throwing kunai to Hibari.

"That's a violation I"m the only who can bring weapons to school"

"I think you are not the only one now"

"Kyo-san", a Dicipline Committee member shouting.

"Vice-chairman I'm in the middle of a fight"

"?!, sorry Kyo-san"

Hibari was been hit by Yurie,

and make him hurt so much in pain.

Kyoya can move a little bit,

"I'll bite you to death next"

But Yurie hit Hibari so hard and make him suffer in pain.

"Kyo-san, I won't forgive"

Tsubaki Stear at Tetsuya Kusakabe

and make him quite.

"let's finish this"

Yurie stop to move and look at Hibari Face.

She remember something,

a familiar face to her a face that she never forget in the past.

It's her brother who remind her desame face and desame tune of spaeking.

She turn her back to Hibari

and said

"May be next time"

Hibari surprise that why she's not finish him while it is her chance.


	2. Chapter 2

I think, I'm Fall in LOVE with you

**Chapter 2**

After that most craziest fight

that Hibari and Tsubaki. But now

It's more different the two are not fighting ,

they both in there behavior.

Hibari was wondering, why a herbivore like

Yurie don't finish him.

While Yurie was thinking so deeply about

the yesterday fight in the rooftop.

" Luckily Chairman was not been defeated", a Dicipline Committee memeber said it.

" Yeah, or else Chairman will ashme to himself " , another Dicipline Committe Member said it.

" Stop Talking and get to walk as Dicipline committee member under Order of Chairman Hibari "

A person named Kusabe Tetsuya said it, He is the Vice - Chairman of Dicipline Committee.

" Vice - Chairman !!!!!! "

" Kyo - san was now talking with the new girl at the Reception Room "

" What !"

In the Reception Room Hibari and Yurie were talking

about the battle yesterday.

" What do you want from me ? "

" About yesterday you said ....."

_" Let's finish this "_

after Hibari Said that, everything in silent.

Then Yurie Speak this time.

" Because I...... "

Yurie stop to talk this time and Quite.

And she continued

" Forget about it "

Kyoya don't understand Yurie, he started to let himself to decide.

He will live Yurie alone.

Started that time Kyoya speak to Yurie

" You can live now "

Yurie Stand up and live the Reception Room

quitely without any voice she can tell to Hibari.

Class was ended Yurie go home.

Hibari look at her so sudden.

Then Yurie Feel Kyoya presence

that he can feel that he don't live her alone

Yurie Said to herself,

_" He's not that kind of average guy who make you feel so calmly and make me feel that his my_

_only .......... "_

then she stop to think again, she was blushing that time.

At the house

" Hey, boss Welcome Back ", a person name Valgez Greeting her so lively.

" Thank you, Valgez "

" Boss, did you eat now "

" nop.."

"Alright I guess I Have to make an Italian food "

Yurie smiled and talk to to his right hand, He's name is Jirou.

They both Freshmen and a transferee.

" Jirou How are you ? "

" fine, I heard you been send to the Reception Room "

" A Nami Student who I been fought yesterday "

" That guy name Hibari Kyoya "

" yeah"

" so, who's this Hibari Kyoya ", a girl said it.

" I Thought you were in Italy Veda "

" you mean I'm not be with the boss "

" I'm not Saying that "

" the two of you stop it "

" sorry, boss "

" The one Who Started it is Jirou "

"Are you Macking at me, Veda "

" I said Enough "

Yurie Stand and go to her room, she do nothing but to study.

She's looking a picture frame which her bother and her was in the photo.

And she said

" I was thinking that time when I fight Hibari that I'm fighting my own brother "

Then Yurie continue her Stdudying,

While Hibari was thinking also that she's the first one who hit his face.

He also said that

" I think, I kind a like that girl "

Hibari smile and sleep from his job as Dicipline committee Chairman.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It's winter and Yurie has a plan to go out and enjoy the beauty of snow.

While waliking she saw Hibari sleeping in a park chair. She decided to avoid Hibari. She know the kind of guy like him was very violent. She walk silently without a sound but Hibari sense her.

He called Yurie,

" Yurie - chan, what are you doing here? "

" I'm enjoying watching the snow fall down from the sky "

Hibari stare at her. And he admit to himself that she's really attractive while watching the snow.

" You really like snow ", Hibari said.

" Not really ", Tsubaki replied.

Then Hibari stop talking and he continue to sleep. Yurie live Hibari but she's worry that Hibari will catch out a cold.

Yurie walking in the Namimori playground, she saw a kid who been bullied around by a group of middle-schoolers.

" Hey! Live that kid alone ", She yell bravely.

" Who the heck are you ? "

" Just another person who walk by...... ", she said.

Their's a guy who trying to touch her but she grab his arm and flip it. And make it suffer in pain. The young child was scared and so on the others.

" Now then, who will suffer in pain ", she said.

No one speaks and she let go the arm of the middle-schooler. And she step his back. It's make them frighten and run from scared.

" Come on that girl is scary!! "

" Hey, don't ever come back ", she said it with a smile.

" Hey, kid "

" W-what is it ? "

Yurie pick up his scarff. And she put it to him and she smile to him. Not to scary, but make him warm and smile. By her bright smile, that he never see it before.

" Next time be careful, okey "

" Okey, thank you miss big sister "

The young boy with a brown spikey hair and a hopeless kid. Go home and he feel fine after his trouble.

She go to store to buy a scarff. And return to Kyoya if he still there. When she get back. She see Kyoya was still sleeping in the park chair. She wake Kyoya and make him disturbing a lot.

" You disturb my sleep." He said.

" Sorry,but, are you not freezing in here? ", she replied.

" No, Why did you ask ? ", Hibari said.

Yurie give a scarff to Kyoya. He was surprise.

" I think your worry if I get cold in here? ", he said with smile.

"There's no need for this."

" Well, why you don't just keep it's winter, I think you it's getting cold." , Yurie said it.

When she is worried.

Hibari accept it and stand up he kiss Yurie gently to her lips. And Yurie was blushing. Then Kyoya continue to speak this time.

" thanks."

He live and smile to Yurie. Yurie was shock and touch her lips. She ask herself that,

_" Why he kiss me?......"_, after that shocking moment she went home while thinking.


	4. Chapter 4: Fallen

**Chapter 4**

Note: This chapter is getting( you will know what I meant).

**

* * *

**

Winter break is over.

But Yurie was still feel so cold when warm her up during winter break.

She never forget what Hibari did. He kiss her lips and make her blush in red.

It's a fine morning the snow is start to melting. It's getting a little to warmer and cold

Yurie see Hibari still waring the scarf that she give.

She greet Hibari calmly like there's nothing happen.

"Good morning, Hibari-san."

Kyoya stared and smirk,

" good morning too."

Kyoya seemed acting nothing happen during the winter. Yurie also thinking if he forget it.

Hibari go closer to her and whisper.

" I want to meet you at the reception room."

Yurie is surprise what Hibari said. He just smile and walk. She's blushing when Hibari and also nervous what will he's going to do.

After class Yurie go at the Reception room even she don't know what will happen.

She knock and said,

" Hibari-san it's me, can I enter now."

She enter and don't heard any sound nor people except o Hibari standing in front of her.

" So, came by..."

" your the one who invite me. "

Hibari walk and lock the door and Yurie see it. Like she suspect, it he do some thing wrong.

He go closer to Yurie. And more closer to her and said,

" Don't move."

After He said that. He touch Yurie and kiss her gently and lay down.

Yurie clothes almost take off on her. Hibari continued to what his doing.

It's almost sunset, Hibari fix his clothes while Yurie was lay down fora moment.

Then she stand up and fix herself. She was blushing while looking to Hibari. She want to ask him but she can't.

Yurie is thinking about this time and sayfor herself,

_" Why he do that? I let him touch me..........."_

Yurie speak and said,

" I will go now."

She speak like there's nothing happen, she was thinking if her heart is now fall to him.


	5. Chapter 5: Valentines day

**Chapter 5**

It's valentines day every girls want to give their chocolate the person they like.

Yurie was planning to ask something to Hibari.

And surprisingly that she had a chocolate. So, who will will be her valentine may be Hibari or the other guy.

During recess time, Yurie see Hibari go out quickly from the classroom.

Then she saw many girls go inside the classroom just to give there chocolate to the boys they like.

Yurie have a chocolate also, but she will give it later.

It's been past 15 minutes and she saw Jirou was in trouble this Valentines day.

" Jirou!!! We came here to give this chocolate to you." Some other girls say it.

" Cut it off, I'm not interesting this kind of stuff. " Jirou replied to the girls with a mad face.

Yurie was watching and Jirou call her.

" Hey!!! Why are you looking and not trying to help." Jirou yell.

" It's your problem not mine Mr. Hotshot." She answear.

" What!" He surprise what Yurie said.

Yurie live him without any words.

Recess time and class was go on the other girls wait until it will be 11 o'clock

After 2 hours it's lunch time. And most a waiting to give there chocolate to the they never give it.

Hibari is out early and Yurie was waiting after class to talk to Hibari.

After 4 hours class was over and Yurie go to the Reception hoping if Hibari is still their.

When she's in the front of the door Kyoya sense her.

" Who is it? "

Yurie was surprise and she think his not a ordinary person. She open the slowly and she said,

" It's only me Hibari - san. "

Hibari put away his tunfas and he ask,

" Yurie - chan, what are doing here?"

" I have to ask something." She speak it bravely.

Hibari is staring at here and wondering, why she was asking right now to him?

" Hibari - san,why, why did you kiss me." Yurie said while she was blushing.

She really say it. What she want to say?

Hibari only stare at her and he don't speak. But he walk to her and touch her hands.

And he said,

" I like you."

Yurie was blushing so much when he said. And Yurie mean it that she also fall for him.

She also to say it desame,

" Hibari - san, I, I also say it the same thing."

Hibari look at her.

" I,"

" I love you."

After Yurie say that words. Hibari kiss her and make her feel wake from her feelings to him.

She now realize that she is in love to him. And she never denied it.


	6. Chapter 6: Loud mouth Freshmen

**Chapter 6**

Freshmen year is ended.

Now they are 2nd year. After Yurie's confession.

I think they are now couples.

" Man, I never thought we're 2nd year."

" I never thought you will say that excitedly."

" Yeah, you say it I think your sweetheart make sure that the two of you will be on deasme class"

"Huh! What ?"

She look at the list of student. And then she was surprise.

" Kyo - san."

" Hey! It's Hibari - san run."

Everything is wipe when Kyoya came. Except to Yurie and Jirou.

" I think I have to go now."

" Hey! ", Yurie Shouted.

" Good morning, Yurie - chan."

" Good morning too, Hibari - san."

" We talk already don't call me like that."

" Sorry my bad."

The two go ahead in there classroom.

And the homeroom class is starting.

" Okey, today you are 2nd yr. Their will some school for this school year. And the new comers you will have the chance to sign up in any clubs."

" So, it will be a new school year. What you going to do right now."

" Still, we have to prevent dicipline in this school."

_"Or making harassment in other student." _Yurie say it from her mind.

After class Hibari invite Yurie at the rooftop to spend the whole break.

But they heard a voice. It's like yelling and the two saw something's coming.

Actually it's a first year with a sliver hair, the hairstyle; kinda a little spiky hair, and a very loud mouth. That's made Hibari irratating.

" Hey! Are you Kyoya of the 3rd yr.?", The Silver say it.

" Yes, I am. What do you want from me? " Hibari replied.

The boy smiked and said.

" I'm Ryohie Sasagawa I will take you down Right here right now."

Actually it's more annoying. If he think first what kind a person is Kyoya does.

_" What don't understand him?"_, Yurie say it from her mind.

" You.." Hibari is speaking.

" You want to challenge me." Hibari smirked after he say it.

" Kyo - san, are you sure about this?", Yurie ask Hibari.

" Yes, I'm sure in a fight like this." He Replied.

" I won't stop you at this rate."

" Alright! Let's go!"

" Stop, that yelling stuff already! "

The fight start between Ryohei and Hibari.

" Alright, here I go! "

Ryohei start with a multiple punch but Hibari just doge it fastly. But follow a counter from Ryohei and Kyoya dodge again.

" What!"

" My turn. "

Kyoya hit Ryohei with his tunfa and Ryohei almost knock down.

" He still standing that is the hardest attack of kyoya." she said.

But Ryohei won't surrender.

" I will defeat you Hibari. "

" I don't think so."

It's a thrilling fight but afterward Ryohei is the one who knock down.

" This guy is not ordinary." Yurie said it.

" Ryohei! ", someone came and call his name. They came from the Boxing club.

" Hibari - san." Kyoya look at the senior of the Boxing Club.

" We're all sorry, what he did we already told him that don't disturbed you. " They say it in fear.

Hibari smirked and he call the Dicipline committee vice - chairman.

" Take care of them I hate weakling person."

" Understand Chairman. "

" Hey! If you hate weak person how about that girl with."

Yurie was mad what Ryohei say.

" You." she speak in horror.

" I will kill you."

Ryohei was hit so hard and he's injured.

Hibari and Yurie continued to walk while Yuri is mad. And Hibari don't mind it.


	7. Chapter 7: Summer Festival

**Chapter 7**

It's summer festival.

And Hibari invites Yurie to come with him to the festival and she agree.

Yurie never think what Hibari up to because he is her boyfriend after.

Hibari told her there's also a fireworks display for the night.

Yurie go ahead to the Namimori shrine. She see a child but the kid she is desame at the winter break. And also she recognize him the hopeless kid but still hopeless and no good.

" Listen kid if you don't give your I'll crush you hear me." After a middle - schooler say it. The no good kid was scared.

Yurie walk by and she hit the middle - schooler so hard that make them run away.

" We won't forget this."

" Yeah, me neither. "

The kid stared her and she is so familiar to him.

" Am... did we meet... Before.....Big si....sister. "

Yurie stared and she's smile. When she speak,

" Yes, we meet. "

" But Where? "

" During winter break your that I help before in the playground. "

The no good kid was wondering for a while and he remember that she help him before. And he say thank you run off.

Hibari came and he ask something,

" It's that your brother? "

" No, it's just a kid i meet during winter break. "

Hibari was coriuos what she said. But he invite her to come with him. And they walk around. Yurie want to talk to Hibari but she decided maybe later.

After showing around in the Namimori shrine. Take her to a place where they will be alone. The Fireworks display was starting and the two enjoy watching. While enjoying watching the fireworks Yurie kiss him in the cheek.

And he said,

" Did you just...? "

Yurie smile and she said to Hibari,

" Thank you, Kyoya - san. "

" Never thought you will.."

Hibari kiss her and now it's more romantic and gentle.


	8. Chapter 8: A lie To Be beaten

**Note:**

This chapter was base on episode 19 in Katekyo hitman reborn anime series. Still I don't owe this anime.

**Chapter 8**

When they are in 3rd year.

Yurie heard some news in the HQ that here is a infant who coming in Japan to trained a young mafia.

And it's true, she also recognize the infant. He's name is Reborn and his student Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Then she heard an explosion from the Reception room few days ago. And she see Kyoya almost died in the explosion then she him again.

She been heard many information to Italy that someone from the past had been escape from the jell. And all her comrade are worried to her because she's the one who defeat him during the Inheritance ceremony.

The following someone following her and she notice it. She try to run off and the enemy follow her, but she took him to a place no houses nor people. Then she attack the man who follow her but he dodge.

She see something from his hand a weapon. It's look like a stuff or a spear.

Yurie then ask the person,

" Who are you?"

The man just laugh.

" It's very a long time when I try to get your body, Yurie Tsubaki."

" Who really are you?"

" It's Rokudou Mukuro. "

Then Yurie was surprise a familiar man from the past the one she been fought before. But she notice something that he's little younger than the who almost kill her.

" Are you joking around, the one I been fought is a little older than you."

" This is the real me."

Yurie was shock and she understand that the guy she been fighting before is just a fake.

Yurie then attack Mukuro by her kunai knife. But Mukuro just dodge by his weapon and then he use a illusion which he use Hibari image. But she not a idiot to be fall for it. She then strike it buy a kunai. But made a counter attack from her. and she begin unconscious. When she woke up she was ended in a unknown place.

" So, your have conscious now." Mukuro said.

Yruie was curious around. Then she ask,

" Where did you take me?"

Mukuro just smile at he. Yurie try to attack but her weapon is gone.

" You have a very heavy weapon, Ms. Yurie."

" What the....."

" Your face is very beautiful Huh, Yurie Tsubaki."

Mukuro try to get closer to her. But Yurie kick him she try to reach her weapon but there is some snake fall down.

" S-snake?"

" Those snake are real Yurie."

" It won't work on me."

Yurie try to attack Mukuro but she's the one who been beaten.

" Let's see were we going to start If your boyfriend will come here, I think I will give him a remembrance."

Yurie was surprise and she was thinking if he talking about Hibari.

" Did you mean...?"

" The leader of Namimori."

Then Mukuro start to rip-off her upper clothes. And he start to force her.

In the Namimori Middle school.

Kyoya heard some Nami student have been beat up by a Kukuyo student. He then start to ordred some delinquent of him, to guard the school.

And he been trying to call Yurie seen last night. And she was not home. A call he been receive from her friend that she been beaten and her upper clothes are rip-off. Kyoya was angy and he will live the rest to the memeber of Discipline committee.

When he go to Kukuyo land and been also beaten by Mukuro and his weakness to sakura.

They been talking a little longer in what really happen to Yurie.

" You know is not a bad companion."

"......?"

" I mean it, I beat a young lady but she was forcing herself."

" What did you do to her?"

" I force her."

Hibari was angry what he said to him.

But Mukuro beat him so hard until he became half-dead.

He then show the picture what he did to Yurie and became mad.

At Yurie house...

Yurie whta happen and also to Hibari.

" What happening? I..Iheard it....Hibari was."

" Stay calm everything is going to be alright." Valgez said.

" The Vongola battle to the Kukuyo right now." A man with glasses said.

" Toya....?"

" The HQ had call after your graduate in the middle you will return to Italy."

" What?"

" It's the ninth boss who ordered."

Yurie have no choice but to return to Italy.

After the battle in Kukuyo of Tsuna and Reborn. Kyoya is fine and been recovered. She visited him in the Hospital.

" Hey, are yo alright?"

"I'm Fine, how about you?"

Yurie can't even talk to Hibari because of the message had been sent to him. That she is no longer to be in Jpan after the graduation.

" Did you still remember what he did to you."

Yurie look at Kyoya. And she begin to cry.

" I beat that guy for you."

" Hibari...."

" Stop crying, alright you such a weak herbivore."

" Sorry, I never cry seen my brother is on comma."

She then embrace Hibari while crying in front of him. Hibari wrapped his hand to her her.

That's why she will stop crying.

After the Nami graduation Yurie live a not to Hibari.

It's written that...

_Hibari I Can't tell you in person _

_But I hope you will understand, I will go back in Italy the next Day._

_I'm sorry......._

When Hibari read it. He was also mad and hurt so much. Yurie was living in Japan in the next day.

* * *

I hope you like it

But there will be another chapter of this story.


	9. Chapter 9: Future Love

**Note:**

This in the base episode when Tetsuya tell a story to Tsuna.

**Chapter 9**

In the future......

Tsuna was finish his training from the future Kyoya. He see Tetsuya was cleaning in a storage room.

" Hey, Tetsuya! what are doing?"

" Wha.......! Tsu- Tsuna."

" What's that? It's that a picture."

" Wait."

Tsuna look at the picture. it's Kyoya and the girl who always help me.

" This is......"

" You Know her."

" Yeah I know her."

Kusabe surprise what Tsuna says.

" Where did you meet?"

" Huh! Actually, when I was an a elementary student."

" What is that noise Tetsuya?"

" Kyo-san!"

Tetsuya hide quickly the picture. And Kyoyaa stared at Tsuna which he Tsuna was nervous.

" What are you doing her Sawada?"

"Am....Actually......Eh."

Tsuna can't take longer Kyoya by staring at him.

" I was helping Tetsuya cleaning in here!"

_" Did I was say that..."_

" Yeah! He's helping me to clean this mess."

Then Kyoya leave them. Tetsuya and Tsuna is quit nervous.

Tsuna was start asking Tetsuya about the picture and the girl with it.

" That girl is Kyoya girlfriend."

" Kyoya girlfriend? This girl."

" Actually she been leaving to Japan after the Kukuyo attack the Namimori Student."

Kusabe continue his story to Tsuna.

After one year Yurie return to Japan from the invition of the Vongola Nano. She have a difficulties to face Kyoya because he's mad at her. Yurie understand and sometimes it's end up in fighting.

In few months later Yurie and Kyoya was alright. They talk not sincerly but on violence. That the only way to understand each other.

3 years later Kyoya and Yurie meet each other at Italy. When Kyoya give him aday off by Tsuna. They spend a lot of time in the hotel and talk to each.

They talk about there situation in a battle between Milfiore. Kyoya already told there's nothing to worry about.

But an incident happen to the Expencer family, the family were Yurie belong and leading. She was died by a swordman name Genkishi. Kyoya swear to find that guy and kill him.

After Kusabe tell everthing to Tsuna. He also realize that Kyoya wants to get revenge to Genkishi. The one who kill Yurie.

In Kyoya's room.

He also thinking about the time were they have time to talk to each other.

Kyoya still remember Yurie what she said to him.

In the hotel room were they are alone and no conflict that they been thinking around that time.

" Kyoya this time we're in battle can you promise me you'll be alright."

Kyoya just stared Yurie. And he smile and said,

" I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

Kyoya then wrapped his hand to Yurie naked body. Yurie thinking that time if this will be over. And be with Kyoya the man she love.

After Kyoya remembered what Yurie said that time. He was feel a sleep and been tired time when he trained Tsuna. And he he began resting and still make sure no one disturb him.


	10. Chapter 10: Return

**Chapter 10**

When Tsuna came back to the past many things happen to him. Like just a group of transferees are mafia and then decide to be a bodyguard of Tsuna.

Tsuna planing to escape from Inheritance ceremony. But it won't happen because he's already with a guarding.

_" I plan to escape from the Inheritance Ceremony but I can't."_

While walking he notice in his house. A group of person in a formal dress. Then he's shock. The men saw him and greeted him.

" Welcome home, Vongola Tenth."

" Eek!"

Tsuna then go inside quickly and he try to ask something to Reborn.

" Reborn, what is this?"

When Tsuna enter the house, he saw Adelheid and a girl.

They both stare at him.

" Tsuna -kun is here his the one who will explained everything." Adelheid.

The girl staredd at him and she ask Tsuna,

" Sawada - san, it is true that you been agreed about the Shimon family will be your body guard? ", The girl ask.

" Ah...eh.....am."

" It's true we agreed with it." an infant say it.

" Reborn!" Tsuna yelled.

" Then all we have to do is to patrol. " The girl said.

Tsuna look at her very familiar and then he react.

" Gyaaaah!"

" What is it, Tsuna ?" Reborn ask.

" Your Hibari....."

He stop for a while. And then he panic.

" AAAHHHH! Hibari going to bite me to death!"

" There's no need for that." Yurie then speak.

" Did you talk to him." Tsuna ask.

" Not yet." she replied.

" Still he going to bite me." Tsuna say it while he's panic.

" We have a little missunderstanding, I will talk to him tommorow."

_"What? a missunderstang."_

" Well then I will leave the rest to the Shimon ."

Yurie left the room. And she go now to the hotel to report to the ninth boss of Vongola.

" I see Shimon family. "

" They are the one who been guarding the Vongola tenth."

" I think you are familiar with them Yurie - chan."

" Yes, indeed."

Yurie also familiar some mafia family in the world. And she also know what is Shimon family.

When Yurie go on to her room she was thinking about the understanding of Hibari about the letter she give to him.

But Hibari thinking about the hurt Yurie left to her and made him mad. And some regret from him that he want to see her again and listen what she says. And understand everything.


	11. Chapter 11: Conversation fight

**Chapter 11**

Yurie went to Namimori Middle - schoool to face Hibari.

But actually Hibari was patroling the school the school. And then he saw someone outside the campus.

Then he recognize that it is Yurie.

Hibari just stared and he don't go down to see her or talk to her. He then continue his patrolling in the school. Hibari didn't know he was been recognize by Yurie.

Yurie leave for a while and decided to come back later.

The school is ended at the Nami Middle.

Yurie went back to Namimori Middle - school. And she go at the Reception room.

When she open the the door. She saw Hibari is sleeping, still the person she know. Then suddenly Hibari was talking he know it's her.

" Long time, no see, Yurie - chan."

Yurie is not surprise what Hibari says. She know already he's not the kind of guy don't want to see any person.

" So, you notice me. "

" The only person who don't knock the door and make sure I'm not being disturb."

" I'm not surprise."

The two talk to each other for a while Hibari draw his tonfas. Yurie just smiled and she said to him,

" I remember when we first meet Hibari - san."

" Did we talk before that, Yurie - chan,"

The two settle to fight to the rooftop just like before. Yurie can talk to Hibari while fighting that's why they could understand each other, they start the battle in the rooftop.

" You will bite me to death if you want."

" I won't because I will fight you not to much seriously."

Yurie just stared and then they start the fight.

While in the whole way Tsuna and his friend decide to go on his house. And then Reborn came.

" Tsuna."

" Reborn what is it right now?"

" Did you know the Vongola cloud guardian and the Expencer sky guardian are now fighting."

" Wha- what."

" Stop them before the relationship of two family will destroy."

Tsuna and the others go ahead to find Hibari. But the location of there fight is in the rooftop.

Yurie and Hibari is not serious in there fight but they talking each other.

" So, this is about the note I leave before. "

" Why you don't say it personally?"

" Because you won't understand it."

They jump over. Yurie turn around and speak to Hibari,

" The result is we're going have a missunderstanding."

" Then why!"

" It's my brother okey, no one can't assist him and explained anything for what is going on."

Hibari then try understand what she say.

" I have to continue my study in Italy."

" Then if we see again someday I'm going to wait."

Yurie was surprise what Hibari said. Then she continue,

" If we see again someday, I don't know where we will be happen?"

Yurie smirked and Hibari kiss her and embrace her.

" I'm not mad at you anymore but the hurt that you leave me is more than."

Yurie cried and say sorry to Hibari.

Hibari embrace her and he don't like to see her like that.


	12. Chapter 12: Conclusion

**Chapter 12**

After Tsuna found Hibari and Yurie they knew they have there problem.

Yurie go back for her previous task to patrolling Namimori.

Hibari and Yurie settle everything. Yurie will stay for a while for the Inheritance Ceremony. And the chance to be with Hibari. Yurie sometimes sleep with Hibari in one night and visited him in the school.

Then Reborn came and ask her when she was in the way to the Nami middle.

" Ciassu." Reborn greeting.

" Reborn - san, Hello." Yurie greeted Reborn.

" So, your going to the school." Reborn said.

" Yeah." Yurie smiled to Reborn while talking to him.

" You really like him."

" Am, yeah."

Yurie smirked at Reborn and ask him if there is something weird happen around the house of Sawada. Reborn told her there's nothing to worry about because everything is under control.

Yurie job is to patrol the whole town and stand by sometimes.

Then she go to the rooftop with the member of Discipline Committee.

" Yurie - san, it's been a while. I heard you and leader are fighting. "

" Just to settle something. "

The Dscipline committee member was very happy to see Yurie. But Yurie is also busy in the afternoon and going to comeback on evening.

While walking around in the Namimori town. She then saw her comrade heading to her.

" I will report something boss."

" Please continue."

The messenger explained anything the Giegue family had been banish and there's no longer to be communicate because of the ambush was happen to them. Yurie was surprise. They only discovered few hours ago and they are dead 2 days pass.

It's evening.....

Before Yurie pay a visit to Hibari. She go first to the Vongola Nano. And she report everything, after she report everything Yurie go to Hibari and was waiting to her.

" Your late." Hibari kiss Yurie when she came.

" Sorry, I keep you waiting. " She said.

Yurie was worry what going to be happen to the Inheritance and also to Hibari. She was thinking so deep until Hibari notice.

" What's wrong? "

" It's nothing."

Yurie and Hibari are alone in the room and they can talk freely without any disturbance. Yurie stay with Hibari for the whole.

Hibari then kiss her when Yurie take off Hibari polo. And then feel her weak that time when Hibari kiss her. She also have a deep thinking and worry to Hibari for what will happen to him.

Then she speak,

" Kyo - san."

Hibari stop for a while. And listen to Yurie.

" About the....."

" What is it?"

Yurie stop to talk and then she told Hibari to forget about what she says.

Hibari was a little to curiuos to Yurie. And also he notice she was so thinking so much this time and resting herself for a sleep and so son to Hibari.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The Inheritance ceremony is end successfully but a little trouble was happen that time.

Yurie knows that will happen. She never show herself to him and leave to Japan.

Hibari also meet Yurie brother the one who save his life during the Inheritance ambush. He have a desame apperrance as him. The same hair color, different eye color, and they are look a like. He's full name is Zeos Tsubaki an old friend of Shamal.

Hibari remember that he was in comma and he feel better after the Kukuyo fight. When Yurie was in the jet, her brother ask something.

" Do you like that Hibari kid."

" W-what!"

Yurie brother smiled at her and he said to her.

" You can study her in Japan with him Yurie - chan."

" But what about you Zeos - nii."

" I'm going to be fine you will continue your High school in here in Japan, alright."

Yurie was happy when she heard it from her brother. Zeos do his responsibility to his sister what will make her happy.

Hibari will wait to her when they see each other someday.

But he don't to wait so long she will come to him when they are high school.


	14. Chapter 14: Highschool Life

**Chapter 14**

After She leave Namimori a year later.

Yurie came back to Japan to continue her study.

When she on to the school where she enroll. She saw Kyoya and happy to see him. While walking she call him and go closer to him.

" Kyo - san."

Kyoya turn around and surprise when he see Yurie. He was happy to see her and made her mind to continue to study in Namimori.

" Yurie - chan, I'm glad to see."

" So, am I."

Kyoya go to the school together. And also he control both Namimori Middle school And Namimori High. They are freshmen and also there are some 2nd year and 3rd year are coming. It's they want to fight Hibari.

" Hey, freshmen."

Kyoya stared at the student.

" Do you think you can control this school easily then you have to gat us first."

Kyoya draw his tonfas and smirked.

" It's that so, I'll bite you to death."

The upper class student was angry and they charge Kyoya. But a moment ago they got been beaten.

Kyoya and Yurie was go on there classroom and surprisingly Ryohei was also in the same class as Hibari and Tsubaaki does.

" Hey! Hibari ."

Ryohei was surprise that Yurie is here also in Nami high.

" It's been a long time, Yurie - san."

" Am, Yeah."

Kyoya take a glare to Ryohei.

" One step to her, I'll bite you to death."

" W-what? You cannot do that to me because we're friends."

" I'm not aware of that."

Ryohei was angry to Hibari about what he says.

Classes was go on and they are in their proper sits.

The teacher is coming and start the homeroom class.

" Okey, freshmen welcome to high school."

The teacher greeted them well and so on to the Hibari which he was feared to see him.

" Okey, you also get an opportunity to join any committee except to Discipline committee who have enough member."

_" Because he came to this and told us anything or else he's going to bite us."_

" And also the school council was no room for other comment this now."

There was a student stand up and complain.

" Why the Discipline have the power to organize this school in order,"

The girl was angry she's wearing glasses kinda tough and smart.

" I'm Kiko Morino who don't accept kind proper organizing the school."

Hibari was speak to her in such a calm way.

" Did you have a problem of that."

" Yes, I have."

Kiko was stop for a while and surprise. The one who control Nami high is her crush Hibari Kyoya. She was surprise and blush.

" Y- your Hibari - dono."

Hibari take a glare to her.

" How did you know me."

" Hibari - san."

Hibari then stared at the teacher.

" Can we start the class."

" Alright."

" And so on to you Kiko - chan."

Kiko don't believe what happen to her first day in highschool. She saw her crush in her first day.

During lunch time. She decide to invite Hibari to eat lunch with her but Hibari is with Yurie right now.

" Kyo - san, I bring something."

" Thanks."

Hibari was so happy to Yurie and Kiko notice it.

Kiko asking herself that who is she to Hibari.

She then start watching them both together and Yurie almost notice her.

And also when they go home. Ryohei came and he speak to Kiko.

" Those two couple are really good to each other."

" c-couple?"

" Yeah."

Kiko then ask Ryohei about the relationship between Yurie and Kyoya.

" What is their relationship?"

" Actually, Yurie is Kyoya girlfriend and Kyoya is Yurie boyfriend."

Kiko was surprise and her heart is turn apart. But she don't give up her love to Hibari and she will won his heart.

In the next day...

Kiko was leave a note to Hibari table. And Hibari notice it. Kiko is expecting that Hibari will read it but he only tare it apart. She then sad at that moment.

In her second plan is to Yurie she will accuse Yurie the shoes she ware.

" Yurie Tsubaki why are waring boots instead of school shoes."

" Huh?"

Hibari came and his the one who get angry.

" Did you have a problem what shoes she ware?"

" Kyo - san there's no need to harm her."

Hibari then calm down and he invited Yurie to come with him.

Kiko was surprise when Hibari protecting her when she was accusing her.

After class...

Kiko challenge Yurie to fight her. But Yurie she don't fight to a weak person.

Kiko then reacted.

" I want you to know I'm a block belter in martial art."

Kiko charge to Yurie. Yurie dodge it easily and Kiko streaght to counter. And makes Yurie hurt in pain but it's nothing to her.

Kiko continue attacking but she's just dodging it.

" You said you don't want to fight to a weak person I think you the weak one."

" She's not weak..."

Hibari came and the two is stop fighting.

" Actually your the weak one."

" What? She don't attack and she keep dodging me."

" Hibari can I"

" Alright you can also this time."

Yurie smirk and then she go on to fight her.

Kiko attack her but Yurie dodge this time she's the one who make acounter attack.

Kiko was surprise and been defeated by her.

Yurie help even she was been attack by Kiko but Kiko don't accept the help of Yurie.

And she go home and understand why Hibari because she's not weak girl.

But Kiko got it wrong what she thinking about the likeness of Hibari to Yurie.

Because Hibari like because she's the only girl hurt him pain during in their middle school. And that time he like her.


	15. Chapter 15: Proposal

**Chapter 15**

This is the final chapter.

Yurie in her high school year. She then see some person with Hibari and worried to him. She go outside quickly and saw Tetsuya.

" Tetsuya! What happening?"

" Yurie - san?"

" Where they taking Hibari."

" Actually his mother know about your relationship to him."

Yurie was surprise when heard to Tetsuya. Hibari never told everything about his mother. Hibari parents was divorce and they also about their responsibility to him. But Hibari dad took him and he's now on the care of his father.

But Hibari father was in Tokyo and he was living alone in Namimori. Hibari hate his parents so much and he don't care if they are still care for him.

He know already they only think business and don't care what's going on to him.

While in the car...

Hibari mom was talking to him and she ask him about the relationship on Yurie.

" Kyoya - kun you have to foret that girl I been found a fine girl than her,she's just a trash."

" You don't have right to make a decision because I have my own decision."

" Kyoya! Is that the way you will speak to your mother."

Kyoya was mad that time and then he open the door car and escape.

He go back to the school and his mother was angry.

" Get him I don't want my business partnership will ruined."

_" This is the only way to get closer to that company Kyoya, I plan about marriage."_

Kyoya mother want him to marry a girl from her business partner.

Suddenly around Namimori...

Yurie was going home and when she was in her apartment. She notice it it's open already. When she get in, she saw Kyoya is already there.

" Kyo - san I though you were ..."

" I will sleep here for a while."

Yurie was wondering. Kyoya have along face right now and she never see him like this.

Kyoya told everything to Yurie and he ask something to Yurie.

" Yurie - chan."

" What is it?"

" I have a proposal."

Yurie was shock to Hibari.

" A proposal."

" Yes, will you..."

Yurie was nervous what Hibari says.

" Will you marry me."

" Kyo - san!"

" I need your answear."

" It's too early to ask me that and I was surprise."

Yurie don't know what to say and she answear Hibari gratefully.

" Yes, I will marry you."

Hibari was happy to hear it to Yurie and he then kiss her.

Yurie don't know what's going on to Hibari but she accept Hibari proposal.

In the next day...

Tsuna and the other guardian of his family was gathered around. They heard about what happen and shock about the news in the newspaper.

" I never thought Hibari was a rich kid."

" Am it's said he will going to marry a girl from a local businessman in here in Japan."

" Actually the only girl Hibari like is Yurie."

" Reborn."

" I think Hibari right right will hide himself for this event."

" It's said the marriage will be on the second week."

" So, Tsuna as boss what are you going todo."

" Ah...Eek...Why me?"

" Becacuse your the boss now of Vongola family."

Tsuna don't know what to do and if he interfare Kyoya problem then he just get angry with them.

Kyoya stay to Yurie house. They talk about Kyoya mother plan to him.

" What? A marriage."

" Yes. That's why I have to marry you."

Yurie was understand what Hibari said and he had to do what is the right to escape the marriage was been plan by his mother.

Meanwhile Hibari parents was in Namimori but they are fighting about their son.

" Do you think Kyoya will agree with that, Ana?"

" You have no room to comment Kyouji because I will decide what is for the best for Kyoya."

Hibari parents don't stop fighting that time.

In the following day...

Kyoya go to school and he don't want to missed one day in the school.

But still he been spotted by his mother body guard. He fight back to him and ralize it's a bad idea to go on to school. He don't want to run and hide like a mouse. But some men was round him and been block.

Suddenly Tsuna friends help him to get rid of those men.

" Hibari - san, are you alright."

" I don't need help."

" H- Hibari - san... am... We do this to Yurie - san that's why her feelings will..."

" Tsuna - kun, There's no need for that."

" Yurie - san."

" I appreciate it, I call my brother from Italy and he knows everything what happen."

" Well, what he say?"

" We have to go to Italy within this week."

" Hibari. Do you something about you will leaving to Namimori."

" Yes, I don't have no choice but to leave Namimori."

" For the reason of that Hibari. You don't want someone will interfare for your reason."

" I would not let that woman intefare with my marriage to Yurie."

" Your going to get married!."

" I won't let that happen!"

They heard someone is yelling and then they saw Hibari mom, standing in front of them.

" I won't let you do that Hibari for the sake of your future."

" That's why I hate to see you again."

There are many men in black suit right now and try to attack them all and to retrieve Hibari. But unfortunately, the men in suit are the one who got beaten by Tsuna friends including Kyoya. Hibari mother was surprise to what happen to her son. He was now rebel to her.

They defeat all of them and Kyoya mom never give up until Kyoya dad is arrived with Yurie brother.

" That's enough."

Everybody stop and stared to someone.

" The papers and the passport are done you can leave Japan by tomorrow."

" Zeos - nii."

" Dad...?"

" W - what? Why Kyoya call dad but he never call mother."

" Because he hate you so much."

" What?"

" You can leave Japan brother - in - law."

Kyoya smirk at Yurie's brother.

In the following day at the airport...

Tsuna friends and the Discipline committee member are even Kyoya don't like crowd. But Yurie is begging to Kyoya to calm down and day say their good byes to him.

" Chairman, I never thought you will get married and gone to Japan." Tetsuya Kusakabe cried.

_" I never thought all the Discipline committee member are here."_ Tsuna say it from his mind and wondering.

" I will come back in here at Namimori in the next year."

" So, we will expecting you in there because we are all Highschool when you come back." The long silver hair guy say it.

" Okey, they have togo now. Hibari congratulation." The black spiky hair said.

Kyoya then walk by as he see Yurie with her brother and Kyoya father.

" Take care of yourselves dear."

" Thank you sir."

" You can call me father if you want."

" Am...Okey."

Kyoya was there and they leave together with Yurie's brother and they go on to their flight to Italy. While on the airplane Kyoya say something to Yurie.

" Yurie - chan when we became husband and wife. We don't have to forget something important to us."

Yurie smiled what Hibari said and glad that his the person that he been with and fall for it.

* * *

That is my my final chapter you can comment you want in the whole chapter of this story.


End file.
